


Pumpkinsexual

by Inkspill2



Category: The liberty baptist church, mr atheist, pastor Tommy mcmurtry - Fandom
Genre: I'm not saying pastor tommy mcmurtry IS sexually attracted to pumpkins, Other, im just saying, we don't really know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill2/pseuds/Inkspill2
Summary: Pastor Tommy McMurtry looked at Pumpkin-San lovingly as the plant wrapped its vines around his neck. "O-OwO? P-pumpkin-San?"Pumpkin-San brought its huge orange head close to Pastor Tommy McMurtry, and they shared what could be considered a kiss.





	Pumpkinsexual

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not saying that Pastor Tommy McMurtry is sexually attracted to pumpkins, I'm just saying, we don't really know.

Pastor Tommy McMurtry looked at Pumpkin-San lovingly as the plant wrapped its vines around his neck. "O-OwO? P-pumpkin-San?"  
Pumpkin-San brought its huge orange head close to Pastor Tommy McMurtry, and they shared what could be considered a kiss.

Of course, because Pumpkin-San did not have lips, it was kind of awkward.

"ain't this kinda fucked up? Me being an inanimate object and all?" Pumpkin-San said.

"not unless ur a man xD" pastor tommy mcmurtry said.

Pastor Tommy McMurtry suddenly stepped back.

"you're not a man, tho, are you?" pastor tommy mcmurtry said.

"youve got bigger problems than people thinking you're gay, Pastor Tommy McMurtry. I'm a plant. Now let's fuck."

"ok"

they fucked


End file.
